


Shower

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Spring Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Luka Lives (Voltron), Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Not Canon Compliant, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Honerva tried to destroy her. Loyalty is a thin, brittle casing around her heart. Romelle does her best to show Luka everything’s alright now, introducing her to the Galaxy Garrison and Allura.





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was done,,,, but I really could never walk away without addressing Luka. I love Luka so effing much. I knew her for six minutes and I wanted to protect her. My poor Altean daughter. This may be a longshot but any other Luka fans hanging around? How are yall feeling about S8/Post S8 events? Any comments/thoughts welcomed!

 

005\. Shower

*

Honerva tried to kill her. Loyalty is a thin, brittle casing around her heart.

_You've been emotionally manipulated, Luca. Honerva is not as she seems._

Romelle's voice surrounds her, enveloping and warming. She gets permission from the med-bay's technicians and walks Luca around outside, gently holding her hands. Allura joins them occasionally. Luca secretly feels relief in Allura keeping distance, the urge to _rage_ -shriek at a Paladin of Voltron flaring up.

Fountains of clear, cool waters jet from the ground, cascading fragments of rainbow-light.

Luca hears Romelle's burst of laughter, touching over her own nose slowly, dripping-wet.

*

 


End file.
